This invention relates to a soffit and fascia panel.
A considerable amount of time, labour and expense is involved in the installation of the facias and soffits of a house, and the main object of the present invention is to provide pre-fabricated panels, which are simple and economical to manufacture, and which may be quickly and easily installed on a house frame to form an integrated soffit and fascia.